


Full Moon, Full Heart

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Werewolves, and yes there's rimming, but the same principles, self-lubing buttholes, well rut sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Rafael with Sonny's rut and a full moon on December 25th.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	Full Moon, Full Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynic_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/gifts).



Sonny wakes up Christmas morning with a hard itch just under his skin. It's the full moon tonight, and Sonny can feel the pull of it even more strongly than usual because he's about to roll into his rut as well.

He opens his eyes slowly, smiling when he sees that Rafael is awake already and watching him. "Merry Christmas," Sonny says quietly. 

"Merry Christmas," Rafael replies. He trails his fingers down Sonny's spine, then scratches lightly all the way back up his back. Sonny hums happily at the touch, pressing up against Rafael's fingers. 

"Come here," Sonny says, grabbing at Rafael's bicep and pulling him in so they're nose-to-nose. He kisses Rafael, sliding their mouths together as Rafael full on scratches down his spine. It feels _delicious_ , Sonny's double-heightened senses from the impending full moon and rut making it feel like sparks are shocking through his body. He throws a leg over Rafael's hip and pushes his hips up, pressing their dicks together. 

Rafael drags his mouth away from Sonny's and whines in his ear, a high, single note that makes Sonny growl. Rafael whines again and drags his hips up and down. He nuzzles Sonny's neck when Sonny bites sharply on his shoulder and his whine turns needier when Sonny flips him onto his back and shoves his legs open. 

"Mine," Sonny murmurs, his rut instincts sharpening as he takes in the flush on Rafael's skin and the sudden scent of his slick as it dampens his crease as Rafael's body responds to Sonny's need. 

"Yours," Rafael agrees as quietly, reaching to clutch Sonny's shoulders as Sonny drops down to drag his teeth over Rafael's stomach and upper thighs. He nips and tugs at the crease that fits Rafael's leg to his groin, then licks hard on his balls before lifting them so he can lick the slick from Rafael's rim. 

The scent of Rafael's skin mixing with his slick makes Sonny want to howl in pleasure. He breathes in deep, then pushes his tongue into Rafael's ass. Rafael gets his hands in Sonny's hair and pulls him in tight, riding Sonny's face. Sonny fucks Rafael's hole with his tongue, then traces the wrinkled muscle of his rim before sucking hard. He then turns his head and bites hard right next to Rafael's hole, feeling the subtle shift of his jaw that means his fangs are out. Rafael shivers and bucks, his whining taking on a desperate edge as Sonny pushes two fingers into his ass without letting up on his bite. 

"Please," Rafael manages to say. "Please. Please. Take me. Mark me. Yours. Please."

Sonny adds a third finger, Rafael's slick running down his wrist as he fucks him hard and slowly releases his bite. His fangs have punctured Rafael's skin, and a tiny bit of blood wells up. Sonny laps softly at the wounds so the natural numbing agent in his saliva can take away some of the pain. The bite itself will heal before the moonrise, but the bruise will stay longer. Sonny will be able to reach down and touch it or simply look at it for the next few days. 

"Please," Rafael says again, and there's a growl in his voice now. 

Sonny sits up, leaning back on his haunches, and pushes Rafael's legs into the air, bending them towards Rafael until Rafael's hole--glistening and loose--is on full display. 

Sonny can't speak. He rumbles a growl instead, meeting Rafael's eyes as he presses his dick against Rafael's ass and slides in balls deep in one, hard, fast thrust. 

Rafael whines and whimpers and his claws come out just enough to scratch Sonny's biceps. Rafael bares his neck when Sonny leans over him, Rafael's ankles over his shoulders. Sonny licks his collarbone, then bites, fucking Rafael as hard and possessively as he can, the dripping wet sound of fucking into Rafael making Sonny feel like he's on the edge of his skin. It's not like this with every rut, but with the moon lining up with it, everything feels ten times stronger. 

Sonny growls when Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny's torso, keeping him in a bruising grip as Sonny continues to fuck him. 

"Please," Rafael manages, the end of the word getting lost to a quiet, demanding howl that escapes Rafael. 

Sonny fucks harder and faster, rubbing his face all over Rafael's shoulders and chest, leaving sucking, hard kisses up Rafael's calves. Rafael tries to fuck up to meet Sonny's thrusts, but Sonny's got him fully pinned, holding him exactly in place so that his dick hits Rafael's prostate over and over and over. Rafael comes first, his jizz hot and sticky on their stomachs. The extra sensation of it--Rafael claiming Sonny in his own way as Sonny claims him--makes Sonny come almost instantly. He pushes all the way in and goes still as his knot expands, requiring he and Rafael to stay close as Sonny comes in his ass and starts to come back to himself. 

"Careful," Sonny murmurs a few minutes later as Rafael nuzzles his temple and shifts his legs. "Hold on." He holds himself very still as he helps Rafael maneuver so his legs are unbent and simply lined up alongside Sonny's own. "Anything hurt?"

"Did you bite me on the ass again?" Rafael asks. 

Sonny chuckles and runs his hands up and down Rafael's sides. "Of course I did."

Rafael snorts in amusement and stretches his legs, shivering as it makes Sonny's knot shift slightly inside him. "Impossible, mutt," he murmurs. 

Sonny drags a kiss across Rafael's chest and doesn't argue. 

*

Once Sonny's knot deflates, they take a hot shower together. Sonny makes them breakfast while Rafael calls his mother and grandmother to say Merry Christmas. Sonny makes his own calls after they eat, and then they simply spend the day on the couch, watching movies and dozing, occasionally making out and nuzzling each other as they start to feel the rising need to shift in the late afternoon. 

They go to the roof of the building together just before sunset. There's a garden area with a heated, covered patio. They step inside and to one side, behind a half-wall lined with small lockers. They strip and tuck their clothes away, spinning their combination locks in near-unison after they click them shut. 

They step back to the main part of the patio and wrap their arms around each other, sharing one last, lingering kiss as the final rays of sunlight slip away and the moon begins to rise. 

Rafael steps back first and lifts Sonny's hand to kiss his palm, then nip at his wrist. He gives him a bright, challenging smile, then shifts fluidly. Sonny follows his lead, shifting just as easily. They snuffle at each other for a few minutes, Rafael burying his nose behind Sonny's pointed ear, his snout disappearing into Sonny's silver fur. Sonny bites the scruff of Rafael's neck where his dark brown fur is thickest. It's a love bite, meant to tease. It works. Rafael huffs a breath directly into Sonny's ear, making him jerk away to shark his head. 

Sonny gives Rafael a look, his ears up and his eyes bright and excited. 

Rafael drops to play pose, yips once, runs in a circle three times, and then takes off at a sprint through the oversized dog door on the far side of the patio. It's their signal for hide and seek. Sonny stays put, pacing back and forth as he tracks Rafael by sound. He hears the rattle of Rafael running down the fire escape, then the click of Rafael's nails as he runs down the sidewalk. They usually wait until they're in a more open space to play, but it's Christmas Day. Traffic is light and most people are home. The streets aren't empty, but there's much more room to have fun, and Sonny waits for ten extra seconds after he can't hear Rafael before he takes off after him, nose to the ground as he starts to track. 

There's a hint of snow in the air as Sonny gets to the bottom of the fire escape and pauses to sniff around. He wonders if it'll start to fall while they play. Maybe they'll be able to wrestle in it, then come home just before dawn and curl up under the blankets on the bed before they shift back. 

Sonny makes a happy sound in the back of his throat as he catches Rafael's scent and starts to give proper chase. He catches a glance of Rafael a few blocks ahead, waiting to make sure Sonny's caught his scent before he goes farther. 

Their eyes meet, and Rafael lifts his head, letting out a long, happy howl before disappearing around the corner. Sonny takes a moment to return the sound, and he hears other wolves in the neighborhood respond in kind as he gives chase. 

It's a perfect Christmas, Sonny thinks. Another holiday with Rafael, his mate in every single way, and Sonny yips in excitement as he picks up Rafael's scent again and heads towards the park. Another year of love and sex and playing in a full moon with a man who understands him completely, who matches him in all forms as a mate and a lover and a companion. There's no better way his life could go, he thinks as he slips into a copse of trees at the edge of the park and pauses to snuffle through the leaves. And there's no life he'd rather have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner for unending and excellent beta services! What a champ!
> 
> On a personal note, I laughed hard when I saw my prompts. They were all delightful, and I picked the one that seemed the least likely to get written because what is the fun of gifting fic if I can't gift the one that feels like it will be most treasured. I hope you enjoyed this filth and affection!


End file.
